Many organizations receive communications from customers and other third parties during the course of a typical business day. These communications may take many forms, such as emails, letters, telephone calls, etc. The communications may pertain to a wide range of different topics directed to sales inquiries, customer complaints, product feedback, etc.
The organization (e.g., an enterprise, a community, a non-profit organization, or any other entity) may handle these communications by attempting to understand the content of the communications, and then deciding how the communications should be routed within the organization. The problem is that in many cases, a manual process is employed by the typical business to sort and then process the messages. Given the overwhelming quantity of such messages received by a typical large business, it is evident that a manual approach to process these messages can be quite tedious, inefficient, and does not scale very well for large organizations.
Automated processes have been used, but results of such automation tend to be hit or miss since conventional processes are often focused on the simple process of using keyword searching/matching. This approach can be very problematic if the message does not contain the appropriate keyword from a list of pre-programmed keywords, or if the keyword matched in the message pertains to a topic that does not accurately correspond to the true topic of the message.
Further, these messages need to be systematically routed to a desired endpoint within the organization. Often, this is difficult to achieve, due to various constraints on system architecture and compliance rules that are imposed on data routed to various organizations. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach to analyze and process communications possessed by an enterprise, business, or organization.
Other additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention(s) are described in the detailed description, figures, and claims.